Secrets
by IchEssKlee
Summary: Renos Vergangenheit aus meiner Sicht. Eine seltene deutsche ReTi Story!Rating: M für spätere Kapitel!


Midgar.

In der zerstörten Stadt, gegenüber der alten Kirche; saß die Gestallt eines Mannes auf einem Haufen von Schutt und Asche. Es störte ihn nicht, immerhin sah der Anzug den er trug nur selten eine Waschmaschine, so das er sie wohl nicht einmal mehr erkennen würde, so wie das Bügeleisen, das der Anzug überhaupt nicht kannte. Woher auch? Reno besaß gar keins. Den glasigen Blick auf das Gebäude ihm gegenüber gerichtet saß er einfach nur still da und nippte ab und zu an seiner Flasche Wodka. Gütiger Alkohol, hilft zu vergessen. Leider würde es am nächsten Tag schlimmer werden, die Ängste, die Schmerzen und diese elendige Hoffnung würden verstärkt wieder auftauchen und alles würde von vorne beginnen. Wieder trinken, wiederkehrende, lästige Gefühle, wieder trinken. Ein ewiger Kreislauf, Ebbe wie Flut. Hoffnung war eines der schlimmsten Gefühle, weil sie die Qualen, die der Mensch erlitt nur verlängerte, wie er fand. Was sollte man mit Hoffnung? Und doch hoffte er, hoffte darauf, dass irgendwann einmal alles gut sein würde. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, hieß es immer. Reno fluchte leise. Wenn die Hoffnung erst nach ihm sterben würde, dann konnte er sich auf ein trauriges Dasein freuen. Obwohl, das fristete er schon jetzt. Ein leises Seufzen drang von seinen Lippen, als der Wind ihn streifte. Alleine trinken war nicht gut und diese Umgebung machte ihm zu schaffen.

Eine zerstörte Stadt.

Midgar.

Einst so voller Leben. Zwar waren die Menschen damals nicht Glücklich gewesen hier unten, aber dadurch hatte er sich immerhin mit ihnen verbunden gefühlt. Und jetzt? Jetzt waren sie fröhlicher in Edge, der Stadt die um die zerstörte Stadt gebaut wurde. Sie lebten ihr Leben weiter und es wurde stetig besser. Und er selbst? Ja, was war mit ihm? Zwar lebte er nun auch in Edge, aber war nur dort, wenn der Präsident vor Ort war. Seine Wohnung bekam er selten zu Gesicht und einerseits wollte er das auch gar nicht. Andererseits sehnte sich tief in ihm etwas nach einem festen Anker. Einen Ruhepol. Ein zuhause. Aber das würde er nie bekommen. Er war immer noch Reno. Reno der Turk, der Mann für die Drecksarbeit die ein Konzern, ihm und den anderen Turks, übrig ließ. Ein Konzern der einst der mächtigste der Welt war. Ein Konzern über den jetzt jeder lachte und den jeder hasste.

Reno schnalzte mit der Zunge. Verfluchte Erinnerungen, obwohl auch einige Positive darunter waren, wie er sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen musste. Zum Beispiel sein damaliger Nachbar. Die Erinnerung daran wie seine Nachbarin sein Portemonnaie mit der Kette daran beäugte, als sie sich einmal im Flur trafen und sein Nachbar ihr sagte, dass sie nicht versuchen müsse etwas von Reno zu stehlen, weil Menschen mit Ketten am Portemonnaie eh keinen einzigen Gil hätten, brachte ihn heute noch zum Lachen, damals hatte er Tränen gelacht, so überrascht war er von dem trockenen Kommentar. Er erinnerte sich genau, wie sein Nachbar reagiert hatte, als er ihm erzählte, dass er für ShinRa arbeitete. Ihm war es egal gewesen. Es wäre egal, für wen man arbeitet und wie und was dieser Konzern mache, Hauptsache er stünde dazu. Seitdem tat Reno das. Kurze Zeit später hatte er in ihrer Wohnung gesessen und sein Nachbar erzählte, dass er einst fast gestorben wäre, das ganze entwickelte sich in einen Manifest über die Liebe zu seiner Frau und damals hatte Reno bemerkt, dass manche Menschen Geschichten erzählten, ohne es zu bemerken und ebenso merkte er, dass es Menschen gab, die diese Geschichten erzählen mussten. Genau wie diese Stadt.

Zerstörte Stadt.

Midgar.

Reno beobachtete immer noch im Gedanken verloren, wie die Wolken sich an der Sonne vorbei schoben und musste Lächeln, als ihm erneut die Erinnerung übermannte. Rude hatte damals neben ihm gestanden und sie beide blickten hinauf zu der Plattform. „Seltsam oder? Die ganzen reichen Ärsche können die Sonne sehen, obwohl sie die einzigen sind, die nichts damit anfangen können, yo." Hatte er gesagt, worauf Rude kurz Lächelte. „ Die Sonne scheint so oder so. Und selbst wenn du jetzt oben wärst, vielleicht würdest du sie auch dann nicht sehen. Die Wolken entscheiden nämlich ob du sie siehst. Man kann sagen, dass man das mehr Liebt, was man seltener sieht." Es war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt das längste was Rude jemals zu ihm gesagt hatte. Rudes Mund war einer der freundlichsten, auch wenn er nicht viel zu sprechen vermochte. Allerdings machte es Reno nichts aus, er kannte den großen Mann nicht anders und er selbst war laut genug für zwei. Eigentlich liebte er den großen Mann dafür, er war sein Ruhepol. Aber ob seine Liebe allein reichen würde? Reno schüttelte den Kopf, es würde nie reichen. Reno war nicht gut genug für Rude, der starke Mann hatte etwas besseres verdient. Nicht jemanden der tausende von Menschen tötete, darunter auch seine Nachbarn. Reno fühlte sich manchmal mies deswegen, aber er zeigte es nie, war nach außen hin immer der gut gelaunte, laute Turk. Er stand dazu. Es war sein Job. Ein finsterer Job zwar, aber er hatte einen. Vielleicht wäre es anders gekommen, wäre er nie nach Midgar gekommen. Schon damals war diese Stadt dunkel. Eine ungemütliche Atmosphäre herrschte und jeder der hier lebte wurde immer mehr wie diese Stadt.

Zerstörte, düstere Stadt.

Midgar.

„Hier bist du. Wir suchen dich schon den ganzen Morgen. Was machst du hier?" vernahm er nun eine vertraute Stimme, gerade als die Wolken ganz an der Sonne vorbei zogen und ihre Umgebung in helles, warmes Licht tauchte. Reno wandte den Kopf nicht, er erkannte die Stimme auch so. Er mochte die Stimme. Tief, kräftig und so unendlich ruhig. Reno blieb stumm, hatte nicht vor zu antworten, er kannte die Antwort ja selbst nicht. Er saß hier und dachte nach. Das konnte er nicht sagen, das würde ihm eh keiner glauben. Wer würde schon vermuten, dass auch er einmal ruhig sein konnte und nachdenken? Niemand. Wenn man es einem Kollegen von ihm sagen würde, würde jener Kollege fragen, ob man noch alle Klotze am Beutel hat. Ein tiefes Seufzen drang über die trockenen Lippen, als Reno den Kopf in den Nacken legte und das Gesicht 'gen Sonne streckte. Die warmen Strahlen streichelten seine Haut und er fühlte wie neues Leben in ihm erwachte. Endlich neigte er den Kopf zur Seite und sah den Störenfried an. Erwartete er eine Antwort, auf seine Frage? Das typische Schmunzeln platzierte sich auf Renos Lippen. „Können wir noch ein wenig hier bleiben, Mann?" Ein knappes Nicken bekam er als Antwort und sein Augenmerk richtete sich wieder auf die Kirche. Schön sah es aus, gab er innerlich zu. Vielleicht war alles doch nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht müsste er sich nur oft genug in Erinnerung rufen, dass die Sonne schien, auch wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte. Mit geschlossenen Augen horchte er tief in sich hinein, nur um sie nach einigen Augenblicken wieder zu öffnen und erneut die Kirche zu betrachten. Schon seltsam, fand Reno, wie er die Welt bis in ihren Kern verfluchen konnte, obwohl doch alles irgendwie gut war. Fast alles. Das gleißende Licht der Sonne verwandelte diesen Tag in einen guten Tag. In einen fast perfekten Tag. Wenn das hier alles wäre, dann würde es ihm wohl genügen, vollkommen reichen. Der andere Mann setzte sich ebenfalls und seine Blicke streiften durch die Umgebung. Reno betrachtete ihn, das Schmunzeln immer noch auf seinen Lippen. Seine Hoffnung erhob sich wieder, diese Hoffnung, die er vorher hatte ertränken wollen. Dieses Gefühl überkam ihn wie eine Welle. Es war, als ob die Ganze Geschichte seines Aufwachsens, jeder noch so kleine Aspekt seines Lebens sich in diesem Moment versichtete und sich die Essenz des Glücks, der Schönheit, des Verstehens und des Gefundenhabens vor ihm ausbreitete und er alles in allem begriff. Und er fühlte sich gerade in diesem Moment, als hätte er die Liebe erfunden. Beinahe wären ihm die Tränen gekommen. Das Gefühl war es also gewesen, was jemand ihm einmal in einer Bar als ‚Wucht der Erkenntnis' beschrieben hatte. Vielleicht war es doch ein perfekter Tag. Vielleicht war es die Magie des Ortes.

Zerstörte, magische Stadt.

Midgar.

Von diesem Gefühl bestärkt beugte sich Reno nach vorn. Ein einfacher Kuss auf die Stirn des Mannes neben ihm begleitet von einem gehauchten „Danke." War alles, was er ihm im Moment geben konnte konnte und doch war es viel mehr als das. Ein simples Danke, dass trotzdem alles ausdrückte, was er hatte sagen wollen. Ein Danke, dafür dass es ihn gab, ein Danke dafür, dass er nun hier war. Danke für die Stunden.

Reno schloß die Augen, aus Angst die falschen Emotionen in Rudes Gesicht zu sehen, Emotionen die er nicht sehen wollte, einfach weil er es nicht ertragen würde. Doch er spürte einen Arm, der sich um seine Schultern legte und ihn näher zu dem warmen, starken Körper neben sich zog. So saßen sie eine Weile dort. Immer noch schweigend, aus Angst das falsche zu sagen. In dem warmen Licht der Sonne, in dem Staubkörner und vereinzelt Asche flogen. „Weißt du, ich sehe die Sonne jetzt, selbst wenn sie nicht scheint.", flüsterte er dem Mann neben sich zu. Seinem festen Anker, seinem Ruhepol, in dessen Gegenwart irgendwie überall sein zuhause war, weil er sein bester Freund war.

Rude wandte das Gesicht zu ihm und nahm mit einem leisen Lachen seine Sonnenbrille ab. „Das weißt du noch?", Reno gab ein Lächeln zur antwort. Rude wusste alles noch, so wie er selbst. Jedes Wort und jede Geste. Ja. Reno würde ab nun öfter her kommen. Hierher, wo alles anfing. Wo alles endete. Ebbe wie Flut. Er würde öfter herkommen, weil es hier am schönsten war.

Zerstörte, düstere, sonnige, magische Stadt.

Midgar.


End file.
